prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a recurring character on Pretty Little Liars, and the younger step-sister of Toby Cavanaugh. She was the victim of a prank orchestrated by Alison DiLaurentis that resulted in her becoming blind. They refer to that incident as "The Jenna Thing". She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok. Biography In October 2008, Jenna moved to Rosewood after her mother married Toby's father. She quickly became popular at Rosewood High School. Alison invited her to join her group of friends, but she declined, stating that she'd rather make her own group of friends. This led to a long-term rivalry between the two, as Jenna is a very aggressive and manipulative person. She forced her step-brother, Toby, into a sexual relationship with her and threatened to accuse him of forcing himself on her if he didn't agree. After being accidentally blinded by a stink bomb set up in Toby's garage by Alison and her friends, Jenna developed a hatred and grudge against all of them. Jenna seems to have been involved with the N.A.T. Club before Alison went missing. She was not sorry for Alison's passing and has continued to keep The Liars on her radar to assure they won't reveal her secret. In Season 2, Jenna got an eye surgery and was fully able to see throughout the third season. However, going into Season 4, the operation proved to only have temporary effects as she began to lose her sight again. She used to date the popular jock Noel Kahn and used him to regain her popularity in school. While she was still blind, Jenna was made to believe that Garrett, whom she dated, killed Alison. Throughout the first three seasons, Jenna thought she knew how Alison was killed. However, it was incorrect. Jenna has almost been murdered twice: once in Season 2 by being lured to and locked in a burning house and again in Season 4, after being knocked unconscious and left in a lake to drown by Charlotte DiLaurentis. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Jenna is seen being guided into Alison's funeral by Toby, much to the surprise of everyone. She is later lead out to a car by Toby moments after Wilden confronts the girls. The Jenna Thing Jenna walks into the Apple Rose Grille while the Liars are there. When she sits down, they silently get up and leave. Aria invites Jenna to sit with her and the others in the school cafeteria. It is an awkward lunch, as Jenna purposefully frightens the girls makes reference to the group's changed dynamic since Alison's death. Jenna tells them that Alison came to visit her while she was in the hospital. She says that everyone misunderstood Alison but that she knew exactly who Alison was. The girls are silent as they flashback to the fateful events of that night. At one point, Jenna breaks the silence by picking up Spencer's beeping phone, when she receives a text, with Spencer paranoid to receive a text from "A" with Jenna in such close proximity. When Spencer is out for a run she sees Jenna sitting on a bench. Jenna is using a phone for the blind and says "Send text now." She turns and looks at where Spencer is standing. To Kill a Mocking Girl Jenna walks into school with Toby in tow. She is walking down the hallway while the girls are whispering to each other. She comments such as "Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here." Later when Emily comes to thank Toby for helping her with Ben, Jenna is present which is unknown to Emily. After Emily leaves Jenna questions Toby about the reason why Emily is thanking him but he tells her it isn't what she's thinking. Reality Bites Me Jenna is seen by Hanna on her way to work at Dr. Ackard's office. Jenna enters the elevator and puts on her lipstick. She asks Hanna if she likes the color. It is unknown if Jenna knew she was talking to Hanna. There's No Place Like Homecoming Later, Toby meets with Jenna, who warns Toby that Emily will hate him when she finds out his secret. Toby is resentful, but he has no choice but to lead his blind step-sister to where she needs to go. The Homecoming Hangover Jenna visits Emily in the hospital with her seeing eye dog, Shadow. She comes under the guise of being sympathetic to Emily's plight, bringing cookies to bed-ridden Emily. She knows that Toby's psychological profile is missing because the cops went looking for it and knows that the Liars have the file. She wants Emily to return the file to her, so that she can protect her secret of having forced her step-brother into a sexual relationship. Emily is open to fulfilling Jenna's request, as she feels partially responsible for Jenna's accident, something Jenna does not fail to mention repeatedly. When Jenna asks for the file after Emily is back at Rosewood High, Emily vaguely tells her that the file is gone, and Jenna is put off, being put in the position where she is forced to trust Emily. Later, she's sobbing on her stoop when Toby's mangled motorcycle is brought back. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Although Jenna is resentful towards Alison and her memory, Jenna volunteers a speech at Alison's memorial dedication. She shares only kind words, mentioning Alison's visit to her in the hospital, claiming that Alison made her stronger and more in touch with her identity. It is unknown if she did this because she wanted to throw off the Liars or because she meant it. Moments Later Emily's trying to get an update on Toby when Jenna overhears and claims Toby doesn't want to talk to her. Emily mentions that incest thing to throw Jenna off a bit, and it works in incensing Jenna. Salt Meets Wound When Jenna discovers that Toby likes Emily, she is very jealous. Jenna tells Toby she turned him in to the police so he would come home and continue their relationship. Jenna also proves she can be slightly abusive and controlling, as she slaps Toby when he tells her he will "never touch her like that again.", and asks who he thinks he's talking to. The New Normal When Toby's house arrest bracelet is to be removed, she hails a taxi cab, so the two can ride there together. She is very upset when he declines her offer, choosing to go with Spencer in her car, rather than with her. The Badass Seed Jenna offers to play flute for the school play, "The Bad Seed" and tells Mr. Fitz that she is fascinated with the play and its theme, the nature of evil. She is seen talking to Ian in the episode by a similar name, taking a "Neuman's" shopping bag from him, the contents not revealed. With Ezra as her guide, Jenna writes an essay to be submitted to an essay contest with vague references to the event that blinded her. The essay centers around a blind girl that senses more than seeing people do. It seems from the essay that the incident that blinded her was not an accident, although it leads Mr. Fitz to believe her brother is guilty, not the girls. Ezra is fascinated by the story and believes it has a winning chance. At the end of the episode, Aria confides to Mr. Fitz about who the real perpetrators were. Jenna makes references to Aria's romantic relationship with Mr. Fitz, scaring Aria, because it is unclear how she knows about the couple. A Person of Interest Jenna has gotten surprisingly close to Mr. Fitz during their collaboration on the school play, for which she composed flute music. Jenna now wants to enter some of her writing into a competition. Aria walks in on them talking, getting an "A" message a moment later. Mr. Fitz becomes obsessed with Jenna's story about a blind person who understands more than seeing people do. The essay alludes to an accident blinding the main character, and in the story, it is portrayed as intentional. As a result, Ezra becomes very curious about what happened the night of Jenna's accident. Later, when Jenna and Aria encounter each other in the bathroom, Jenna uses the opportunity to mock Aria's connection to Mr. Fitz. It is unclear how she knows that it is Aria in the bathroom, but Jenna strikes up a conversation all the same, mentioning how she would like Mr. Fitz to assign 1984 as class reading because "big brother is always watching." When Aria counters that controlling is not Ezra's type, Jenna retorts that she must know him better. Someone to Watch Over Me Jenna is seen with the owl that Hanna thought was a gift for her from Caleb. However it is a flashdrive that Jenna gave to Caleb to put information on and return to her. As the girls put the pieces together they realize that Jenna had been paying Caleb to spy on Hanna and look for a key in her house that she thought Alison had given to one of the girls. A hurt Hanna slaps Jenna for what she did and Jenna cries for it. Monsters in the End Spencer goes to Toby, who is fixing his motorcycle. While they talk, Jenna comes out of the house, then, and calls Toby to drive her to school. It is unclear whether she overheard their date plans. For Whom the Bell Tolls Later, after discovering Jenna and Toby's relationship caught on tape, the girls realize what Jenna was seeking in hiring Caleb. They decide to approach her for answers. Jenna is very frightened, because she knows that she could easily go to jail for her crimes, so she seems genuinely contrite. She reveals that Alison indeed visited her in the hospital, but to threaten her to never tell anyone about her role in the prank or risk Alison's revealing the footage of Jenna sexually abusing her step-brother. Her supposed last words to Jenna were, "If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll bury you." They feel her story explains why she would have spoken at Alison's memorial and attended her funeral, returning to Rosewood for Alison's burial instead. They are thus far satisfied by her story. However they did not know the extent of Jenna's deceptions and actions at that time. |-|Season 2= It's Alive After Spencer's near death experience, the girls are taken to the precinct for questioning in. However, before taking the girls to the station, Garrett pulls over to review with the girls his expectation that they omit his involvement with bribing Ian from the story. Mysteriously, Jenna is secretly standing nearby as Garrett preps the girls for interrogation. My Name Is Trouble Jenna takes a pottery class at Hollis College, alongside Aria. Aria pretends to be Anita, so as to hide her identity from Jenna. It is interesting to note that when she was talking to Aria, thinking she is Anita, she shows a much sadder and more vulnerable side then she usually does. She has made a beautiful pottery piece, but is frustrated that she cannot see anything, not even the shadows it produces when lit. Aria tries to comfort her and praise her work, but when Jenna discovers that it was Aria, she goes ballistic, screaming at her to get out. Surface Tension Aria finds that pottery piece among Mike's belongings. She assumes that Mike stole it from the Cavanaugh house, but he is sure that he stole it from Garrett's apartment. This causes Aria to realize that Garrett cannot be trusted. Save the Date The girls see Garrett pull up to Toby and Jenna's House in his car. It could go either way, considering Garrett's parents live across the street. However, Garrett heads for Jenna's place, and the girls follow to watch. Inside, Jenna removes her robe to reveal the black lace lingerie she was seen buying. She removes her glasses, and the two start to kiss passionately. Garrett and Jenna do a lot of spying together. There, they constantly refer to "The Jason Thing." When Jason kisses Aria, Jenna expresses her fear that the two will hook up, and Jason will reveal his secret to Aria. Picture This The latest development is the possibility that Jenna will have a cornea replacement, which means that she may regain her vision at some point in the near future. Toby fills Spencer in on the details of the matter after she overhears Jenna discussing the possibility with a nurse at Rosewood Community Hospital. Touched by an 'A'-ngel At the Hastings', Spencer descends the stairs to find Jenna sitting on her living room couch. After doing a double-take, Jenna accuses Spencer of somehow breaking their agreement. She cites Spencer's digging up information about Ian's death and mocks her for her curiosity. Spencer tries to show her the door, but before she leaves, Jenna sharply announces that she knows that Toby is assisting her and that he rifled through her room. She warns Spencer and Toby to back down. At the mention of Toby, Spencer mocks Jenna in return for the way that she "cares" about him. Before she leaves, Spencer pointedly tells her to say 'hi' to Garrett for her. I Must Confess Jenna teases the girls after the assembly, asserting that Alison could have used the lesson on bullying. Emily shoots the same accusation back at Jenna and snidely tells her to move her walking stick. Over My Dead Body Garrett leads her to the room on the other side of the glass of the investigation room. He locks the door, and Jenna laments that she cannot see their faces. Jenna is eager to get with Garrett, but he reminds her that he was patient enough to wait to get into the storage room; he can certainly wait a few more nights. Their conversation also reveals that they wrote the note to Jason, making him suspect that he had killed his own sister, and that Jason has figured out that he is not the culprit. Garrett gives Jenna a note and instructs her to take it home and burn it. Jenna asks whether it is page 5, and Garrett doesn't contradict her assumption. Before kissing Garrett goodbye, Jenna remarks, "She deserved to die like that." The First Secret Jenna is first mentioned by Toby in conversation to Emily. While unpacking some of Jenna's things from the moving truck, he describes her as someone who gets whatever she wants. At the costume shop, Alison spots then-new girl Jenna buying her one costume—a "Lady G." costume. She tries to intimidate her to buy a different one. The new girl noncommittally agrees to think about changing her decision, but turns her attention away from Alison. Before walking away, Alison offers her name, to which the girl replies that she already knows it, and her own name is Jenna. They smile pleasantly, if not falsely, at each other. At Noel's bash, Alison notices Jenna dressed as Lady GaGa after all. Alison approaches her herself. Jenna is flanked by boys, but they all scram when Alison orders them to. Alison offers to befriend Jenna, thereby making her popularity in Rosewood a sure thing. However, Jenna turns her down and says that she likes to pick her own friends. When Jenna saunters away victoriously, Mona declares her the best Gaga, and the two introduce themselves. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Jenna has yet to be seen during the second half of Season 2. She stayed home from school, but seems to have attended the swim meet after school. A Hot Piece of A She argues with Garrett over the phone and refuses to let him in the house. Garrett says it was a mistake for them to bring a third person in on their plan. Later, she leaves for her eye surgery in Boston without Garrett. Let the Water Hold Me Down It is revealed that Jenna went to "Kristen August Rehabilitation Center For The Blind" after the Jenna Thing happened. The Blond Leading the Blind Hanna tries to console Mona about Noel. They decide to go to Rive Gauche to cheer up. Jenna overhears this and in the evening, she is seen talking to Noel very intimately in Rive Gauche. The Naked Truth Aria and Caleb arrive in the music room to find Jenna playing the piano. They voice their surprise that Jenna is in their group, before Jenna turns to face them. Veronica offers Jenna help, but Jenna says she doesn't need it, nor does she trust anyone there. Veronica asks how Jenna has been mistreated. Jenna sarcastically asks how much time Veronica has, and mentions the time she was "cornered and slapped." Veronica asks if Jenna reported this, when Caleb intervenes, saying that if Jenna did tell, then she would have to say that she threw the first punch. Caleb asks if they are supposed to tell the whole truth or just the part that they want to remember. Jenna says nothing, and Caleb makes sure to identify himself, in case Jenna is confused. Eye of the Beholder Jenna's eye is bandaged implying that she got the surgery. During the episode, someone lures Jenna to the house of Jason DiLaurentis and then sets it on fire, trapping Jenna inside with the intent to murder her. She is rescued by Hanna, who happened to be near the DiLaurentis household. She goes to the hospital and has to stay there under observation. This marks the first time in the series that Jenna seems to be frightened. She asks to see Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. While they're in her hospital room, she asks if it's true that Hanna pulled her out of the fire. When Hanna confirms this, Jenna asks her why she did it and she seems grateful to Hanna. Hanna doesn't answer her question, but simply responds "You're welcome." If These Dolls Could Talk Jenna removes the bandage from her eye and cryptically begins to cry. Later, at school, she approaches the four main characters at their lunch table and apologizes for having hated them, saying that when Hanna pulled her out of the fire, she realized that people were capable of changing. However, her apology is met with suspicion by all four girls. She shares with them the "unfortunate results" of her surgery. Later, Toby comes into her room questioning her as to why Garrett is watching their house. She says she doesn't know, and asks him to close the curtains. She pulls a slip of paper from a box on her night table, and gives it to him. Telling him that it was given to her by Garrett and was told to keep it safe. She lies, playing stupid, and claiming to not know what it is. Toby opens it revealing it to be the missing Page 5 of Alison DiLaurentis' autopsy report. They then go to the police station to give it to the police. Later, she smacks a fly on her mirror. The eye surgery was a success after all. UnmAsked Jenna has a mysterious secret meeting with someone at a park, Jenna points out she'd always thought about that moment, and what she would say if she saw this stranger again. She gives something to him/her, and says, "They're all going to be at the party; you know what you need to do". She is later seen at the masquerade party spying on Aria, and seen talking to Lucas and the Black Swan. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Jenna has been at music camp since the start of the summer. Later in the episode, Emily saw a car and remembered it from that night and after Emily gets a text, the person drives away. Blood Is The New Black After Spencer tells Hanna to go back to Mona, Jenna walks past. They begin to discuss if Lucas, Jenna and The Black Swan are involved. and when Jenna bumps into someone, Aria comments on how Jenna seems blinder than she was last year. Later, Jenna asks Aria to be her accompanist for a musical performance. She seems to be very careful in approaching Aria; quickly stating that she recognized her ringtone so she won't figure out that she can see. Toby figures out that Jenna has been refilling her prescription for eye drops, even though her surgery didn't work. The girls decide set a trap to find out if Jenna can see; Spencer leaves the earring above the sink to see what Jenna's reaction would be. With two girls hiding and spying per stall, Jenna walks in and walks toward the sink. When she spots the earring she takes her glasses off. The girls see that Jenna is not blind; as Jenna leaves the bathroom the girls argue over Jenna's sight. Kingdom of the Blind Aria tells Jenna she's changed her mind about practicing and the plan is for her to come over after school. Jenna asks Aria about Emily and how she is holding up. She then asks about Mona and Alison's grave. Jenna leaves the room and Aria spots what looks like a post-it she left for herself about at meeting the following day that somehow involves earplugs. Hanna and Aria follow Jenna to the doctor's office but when she comes out driving by herself so they follow her. Jenna tells the girls she's been able to see from the first operation and didn't tell anyone. It was the "only protection I had." Jenna said she thought Emily was so messed up that night that she wouldn't remember seeing her. Her plan was to take her home but Emily freaked out and jumped out of the car around 12:00 or 12:30. Jenna wants them to keep her secret because "I'm still a target." She thinks they owe her. That Girl is Poison Jenna comes out about her being able to see for unknown reasons. She appears at school without the shades or the cane, and everyone except the Liars start congratulating her. When Spencer asks her why she says she feels a lot safer when she's in charge of what happens to her. She throws a party for her birthday at the coffee house. Crazy CeCe calls Jenna and warns her not to date Nate. CeCe tells her she'll scratch her eyes out if she sees her with him and that CeCe's his girlfriend, and then Emily exclaims that Jenna used to be blind. The Kahn Game Her and Noel appear at his brother, Eric's, party. While Aria and Spencer are they play a game of "Truth". Her and Spencer face off and it leads up to Jenna asking Spencer where the video's are. Spencer she can have all the videos she wants when she reveals where Ali's body is. What Lies Beneath She is seen by Nate and Emily at the Brew talking to Noel. when Noel goes to practice, Nate approaches her and tells her he has a gift for her but never had the chance to give it to her because she ditched him. Jenna ignores this and attempts to leave but Nate won't let her go by. Nate decides to leave but in the background you can see Jenna sit back down Single Fright Female Hanna informs that Ted has the video, and now her moms deciding what to do with it. She tells her she and her friends didn't give it to them, and Jenna just says we'll see what happens. When Nate discovers she had been faking being blind for a while, he calls her out and tells her not to act like she doesn't see him. Later, she shows up at Emily's a little scared saying she needs to tell her something but seeing that she has company she just warns her to be very careful with who she spends time with and is seen getting into a cab and is possibly leaving town since the driver was putting luggage in the trunk. This Is A Dark Ride Jenna is dressed up as a pirate. When Noel starts to choke, she shouts "do something". When Noel showed that it was a prank, she started laughing. Later on the train she is talking with Toby and he claims she looked better with no eyes showing. After he leaves, she glances Lucas' camera. She also among the group called in to question when Garrett's dead body is found on the train. She's Better Now Jenna is mentioned by Spencer that she transferred schools. A DAngerous GAme Jenna is seen at her house talking on her phone. Someone is watching her through the window and sends a text message as "A" with a meeting time and place. Jenna simultaneously receives a text message, gets off the phone, and looks out the window, but no one is there. Jenna meets with Shana in the park and they appear to be very friendly. She tells Shana that "they" will all be there Friday and she knows what she needs to do. Shana asks about her doctor's appointment and Jenna implies she may be losing her sight again, with Shana telling her that even in her darkest days, she'll be there for her. Later, the two meet with Melissa who informs them where the Liars will be tonight. It is also revealed that Jenna and Shana take Wilden after Ashley ran him over. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Jenna approaches Emily outside her house. Because of the way the scene is shot, we can see that Jenna is losing her vision again. We also see she has a burn on her hand; implying she was at the lodge the night of the fire. She tells Emily that she and Wilden were friends and that she has a message for Toby in case anything happens to her. Everyone who saw Ali that night is waking up dead meaning Wilden saw Ali, which she said Garrett told her. Since Toby isn't taking Jenna's calls and she knows he and Emily are still friends, she asks Emily to tell him that she never meant to hurt him. Later, at Wilden's funeral we see that Jenna is wearing her glasses again and being escorted by Nigel Wright, indicating her vision continues to decline. Into the Deep Spencer and Aria eavesdrop on a conversation Shana and Jenna are having. It's revealed Jenna believes Alison is still alive. Later, Jenna is seen with Shana at Emily's surprise birthday party. Spencer asks Jenna if she's losing her sight because she is wearing her sunglasses, but Jenna replies " I see everything I need to". Aria begs Jenna to tell her what she knows, but Jenna seems afraid. Later, Emily finds a body face down in the lake, and it is Jenna. Someone had hit her on the back of the head and she fell into the lake. She is unconscious, but is alive and is taken to a hospital. Spencer asks Shana who Jenna is so afraid of, and Shana replies "Cece Drake." A is for Answers In one of Ali's she visits Jenna and shows her the video of her and Toby, Alison who at this point is trying to find out who A is threatens Jenna to not come back to town. Once she has left however Ali receives a text from A, it reads "Bitch can't see you, but I can -A". |-|Season 5= Miss Me x 100 A bus rolls to a stop across the street, and when the bus drives away, Jenna, who has arrived back in Rosewood, comes face to face with Alison, Aria and Ezra. Sitting on her bedroom floor crying, Jenna hears movement around her room and calls out, “whose there? Is someone there?” but she gets no answer. At Aria’s front door, Jenna tells her “I knew it was you in my bedroom today”, and she wants to know what Aria was doing in her house. Aria asks her if she wants to come inside, she can make them some tea, but all Jenna would like is an answer. Aria tells her she heard about Shana and wanted to see if she was okay, and Jenna wonders why Aria would care if she is okay. Aria tells they all feel really terrible about their part in the accident. Jenna reminds Aria that she still has all her friends, while she on the other hand, doesn’t have anyone left. As Jenna is turning to leave, Aria again offers her tea, and tells her that while she didn’t really know Shana, Jenna can tell her all about Shana. Turning back around, Jenna tells Aria that she thinks that would help, “thank you, Aria”. Later, Pulling up to a picnic ground, Sydney and Jenna step out of Sydney's car. Walking over to Mona, they conspire a way to get rid of Alison. March of Crimes Greeting Jenna, Alison tells her who it is, and says that she didn’t know Jenna had enrolled at Rosewood. Jenna says that she came back a few weeks ago, and that nobody seemed to notice, “but then again, I didn’t come back from the dead”. Alison mentions that she’s sorry about Shana, and that she meant a lot to her too. Thanking her, Jenna says that she’s sorry for Alison as well and that she heard about the break in last night, “it must be hard to come back here knowing someone is still after you”. When Jenna starts walking out, Alison asks her to wait before wondering how Jenna did it. Jenna asks Alison “what?”, and Alison says that Shana was her friend first, before wondering how Jenna turned her against her. Looking over her shoulder, Jenna tells Alison that she didn’t, “you did”. Walking out of a consulting room and into the waiting room, Jenna and Sydney stop when Emily recognises Sydney. While Emily and Spencer question how the two of them met, Jenna attempts to brush them off. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Jenna is part of the school choir who are singing Christmas songs for Shady Days Nursing Home, along with Paige, Emily, Lucas and Sydney. Unbeknownst at the time, Jenna is one of Alison’s followers as Alison makes her grand entrance at the Masquerade Ice Ball. After gaining Emily’s attention, Jenna and Sydney begin walking through the crowd, with Sydney looking over her shoulder to make sure Emily follows. Jenna then takes off her mask and reveals herself to Emily, “when I first moved to Rosewood, Alison offered to be my friend. I made the mistake of saying no. When she asked me this time, I gave her the right answer”. Sydney tells Emily that she promises that they’re not the enemy, but Emily says that they are sleeping with the enemy. Jenna tells Emily that until someone puts “Ali away”, they’re just doing what they have to do to survive, “I’m sure you and your friends understand that”. Emily then tells Jenna and Sydney that they think Alison killed Mona, and Sydney comments that she and Jenna do to. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles When Mona asked Spencer if she recognized something about Charles such as a smell but Emily remarks she's not Jenna. Last Dance She is mentioned by the girls to being Lucas Gottesman's date to the senior prom as they see a photo of the two on their phones. Game Over, Charles Jenna is seen very briefly in a flashback coming out of the church. |-|Season 7= Hit and Run, Run, Run Along Comes Mary Wanted: Dead or Alive Original G'A'ngsters The DArkest Knight Playtime These Boots Are Made For Stalking 'Til Death Do Us Part Appearances (52/160) Relationships Romances Toby Cavanaugh Jenna is obsessed with Toby, whom she forced into a sexual relationship with her in the past. After Toby returned from juvie, Jenna seemed to still have feelings for him, since she got jealous everytime Emily, Spencer or any other girl was talking to him. Garrett Reynolds In Season 1 and before the show started, Jenna was romantically involved with Garrett by having a secret relationship. While they were dating, she thought that he killed Alison with a lacrosse stick and together, stole the fifth page of Alison's autopsy. They ended the relationship when Garrett went to jail. Nate St. Germain / Lyndon James ' Jenna seems interested in Nate St. Germain, Maya's alleged cousin. She is seen flirting with him in "That Girl is Poison".'' When Jenna first sees him, they stare at each other. She talks to him about his drawings and invites him to her birthday party, where they talk and flirt. In "Crazy", Nate buys her a candle as a late birthday present and sets a date with her. He asks Emily to help him pick out something better than the candle he had bought. It's revealed later that Jenna got involved with Nate, only because she saw him killing Maya. '''Noel Kahn After Noel and Mona broke up in Season 2, Jenna becomes close to Noel and it gets clearly that she is dating him. They may have been together all summer, although it is unclear. The girls are unsure as to why they broke up. They had been secretly spying on their relationship, making sure that Jenna didn't tell Mona that she kissed Noel twice during the period of Noel and Mona's relationship. They had been close, as if the two were keeping a secret, not just from Mona, but from the girls too. It is unclear when the relationship ended. Shana Fring In "A DAngerous GAme", Jenna is talking on the phone with someone who is going to protect her. Later, the viewers find out that the mysterious person from "UnmAsked" is the person Jenna meets again now at the park, Shana. They hold hands as Jenna gives her instructions on what "she needs to do". Shana seems to be taking care of Jenna and watches over her. In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", Mona reveals that Jenna and Shana knew each other before she came to town and Shana might be in love with Jenna. Shana later tracks Alison and the girls up to New York where she tries to kill Alison, all out of revenge for what Ali did to Jenna. She told them that she indeed did have feelings for Jenna. Friendships Ian Thomas She is seen talking to Ian in "The Badass Seed", but is not friends with him. Ian doesn't seem to like or trust Jenna, but they do have ties. She is also seen in Alison's house with Garret and Ian through a film that Ian is making in Alison's room which later shows Melissa come through the door yelling 'Where is she?!', implying that she is friends with all of the N.A.T. Club. Mona Vanderwaal She is seen talking to Mona in the first Halloween special. After Jenna's very sexual display of her lady Gaga costume, and Ali coming up to Jenna and trying to be friends, which Jenna refuses, Mona comes up to tell her that her costume is better than Ali's. Jenna smilingly tells her that she better not tell Ali, to which Mona says "she doesn't scare me". Both of them smile. However, what ever friendship that was implied shattered later on when Mona begins to hate Jenna because she stole Noel Kahn from her. Regardless of Mona's hatred, Jenna still joined Mona's Army in Season 5, because both of them were afraid of Alison's return. Melissa Hastings She is seen talking to Melissa at the Masquerade Ball in "UnmAsked". Both of them, along with Shana, form The Alliance, but their intentions are unknown. Mona told The Liars that both Jenna and Shana are afraid of Melissa. Sydney Driscoll Sydney and Jenna have known each other before "Pilot". Sydney first met Jenna when she was a volunteer for the school of the visually impaired in Philadelphia. She was there the day Alison threatened Jenna with the N.A.T. videos. Sydney reveals to Emily in "March of Crimes" that she fixed Jenna up after the visit seeing that she was an emotional wreck. Jenna reached out to Sydney upon hearing that Alison was alive and coming back to Rosewood. Sydney is first seen with Jenna in "Miss Me x 100" when they both arrive at the park to meet with Mona. They appear to share an uncanny resemblance and are working with Mona to take down Alison. Spencer and Emily confront Jenna and Sydney at the eye doctor's office. Emily realizes that she can't trust Sydney because she's allies with Jenna. In "How the 'A' Stole Christmas", Emily refers to Sydney as Jenna's eyes and ears. Jenna attends the Dilaurentis Ice Ball with Sydney by her side. Jenna and Sydney explain later on to Emily how they are only with Alison because they are too scared to wrong her as Jenna has already made the mistake of saying no to Alison's friendship. [[Sara Harvey|'Sara Harvey']] Sara and Jenna first meet in "Along Comes Mary". They both checked into The Radley Hotel and ordered a drink. Sara talked to her about how they have a common enemy relationship with The Liars. They easily clicked and started to become friends. The Liars pointed out that they are their biggest threats, and that they possibly could team up to tear up their alibi. Trivia *Jenna had sexually molested her step-brother Toby. Jenna is very sexually aggressive, as shown by her behavior at the Halloween party, and seems comfortable using sex as a way to control men. *She was blinded by a supposed prank gone wrong set up by Alison with the help of the other Liars. Towards the end of season 2, she got eye surgery that restored her vision in one eye. However, she still continued to let everybody believe that she still blind, with the exception of a mystery-person she met up with in a park in the second season's finale (later revealed to be Shana). *She paid Caleb to spy on Hanna in order to keep the secret of her having forced herself on her step-brother Toby. Jenna was slapped by Hanna after Hanna found out that Caleb was being paid by Jenna to get close to her and to spy on her. *She put a note in Jason's pocket saying, "I know what you did". The note was intended to make him think he killed his sister Ali, which she knows he did not. She did this to cover up for Garrett, her love interest at the time, because she thought he had killed Alison. *Before she became blind, Jenna was shown as having the capability of giving Ali competition for the Queen Bee title, Ali gets intimidated and suggests that they team up instead, but Jenna refuses, saying that she prefers to pick her own friends. *Jenna is shown to be able to play the flute well. *Jenna uses a flash-drive in "Someone to Watch Over Me". It is unclear how she can operate it without seeing, but it is mentioned that she has a special computer for the blind. In the same episode, Jenna uses Caleb's locker combination, 2-1-4, to leave something in his locker. How she opened his locker without seeing is a mystery, as the number markings are not indented very well. Another combination with numbers far from zero might have given her even more trouble. *Jenna previously believed that Garrett Reynolds killed Ali with a field hockey stick, but he only whacked the tree with it twice. Since she is blind, she was fooled by Garrett to believe he had done it. *Jenna was thought to be bisexual, but due to her personality (ie. using others to get what she wants: "means to an end"), it was theorised she was just using Shana's crush on her to her advantage. *By "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", her vision had begun fading away, as seen by needing someone to hold onto (like in "Pilot") and the return of her black sunglasses. *She might have been the one that Toby saw or the one that hit him over the head in "A DAngerous GAme". *Jenna is featured as a major recurring character in the first three seasons and in the seventh season. She was downgraded to a guest character for the fourth and fifth season. *Season 6 was the only season she was absent from and was only mentioned in "Last Dance", when she went to the prom with Lucas Gottesman. *Jenna gets a new pair of sunglasses in Season 7. *In "The DArkest Knight", Jenna and Noel attempted to kill the Liars with a gun, but failed as Mary Drake intervened and Noel was killed. **After her failure, she was dragged away and abducted by A.D., taking her away in a van. She is now their helper. *In "These Boots Were Made for Stalking" Jenna claims that Charlotte left behind money for her eye surgery and Noel Kahn was after the money and threatened to kill Jenna and also murdered Sara. Quotes Gallery 2013-03-19 2129.png Apicturesworthathousandwordsavideoisworthamillion.png Come with me.jpg Images (9).jpg Jenna's back!.jpg Jenna's earrings.jpg Jenna1200px.jpg Jenna401 2.jpg JennaDriving.png JennaShanaHoldHands.jpg JennaWildensFuneral.jpg Jenna (1).jpg Jenna (11).jpg Jenna (12).jpg Jenna (13).jpg Jenna (14).jpg Jenna (15).jpg Jenna (16).jpg Jenna (17).jpg Jenna (18).jpg Jenna (19).jpg Jenna (2).jpg Jenna (20).jpg Jenna (21).jpg Jenna (22).jpg Jenna (3).jpg Jenna (4).jpg Jenna (5).jpg Jenna (7).jpg Jenna (8).jpg Jenna (9).jpg Jenna and aria share a moment, anita.jpg Jenna walks in.png PLL02E09-04.jpg PLL105-00339.jpg PPL102-01191.jpg PPL103-00338.jpg PPL103-01190.jpg Police Badge.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E05 Jenna.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E09 099.jpg Shedeservedtodie.jpg 7x04s-121.png 7x04s-125.png 7x04s-126.png 7x04s-127.png 7x04s-133.png 7x04s-135.png 7x04s-136.png 7x04s-138.png 13729173_10206767405370598_9066210822458193374_n.jpg 13770276_10206767405210594_7392810011792007269_n.jpg .............jpg Jenna Marshall 22.jpg Jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488691-500-404.jpg jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488698-320-240.jpg jenna-marshall-and-guess-breanne-sleeveless-sequined-top-gallery.png Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1467.jpg Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1503.jpg Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1528.jpg Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1570.jpg Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1581.jpg Wanted_Dead_or_Alive1655.jpg Original_GAngsters0205.jpg Original_GAngsters0225.jpg Original_GAngsters0461.jpg Original_GAngsters0467.jpg Original_GAngsters0520.jpg Original_GAngsters0539.jpg Original_GAngsters0547.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2456.jpg Episode 10 The DArkest Knight 2353.jpg|Jenna with a Gun vlcsnap-2017-04-26-18h27m21s252.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-18h27m42s208.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-18h28m30s170.png|Jenna's Squad vlcsnap-2017-04-26-18h28m44s65.png Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2532.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2531.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2526.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 2524.jpg jennuhh.jpg vlcsnap-2017-07-04-21h45m54s236.png Jenna_101.png Jenna_112.png Jenna_113.png Jenna-marshall-and-ecote-pop-embellished-shift-dress-gallery.png Jenna n toby1.JPG Jenna 113.png Jenna 112.png Jenna 101.png Jenna7x04.png Jenna 7x10.png Jenna Marshall 7x10.png Jenna-marshall-and-guess-breanne-sleeveless-sequined-top-gallery.png Jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488698-320-240.jpg Jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488691-500-404.jpg Jenna Marshall 22.jpg Jenna--profile7x04.png G-FavJenna.png Jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488698-320-240.jpg PLL Jenna Marshall Halloween Special.jpg Jenna-marshall-episode-305.jpg Jenna-marshall-jenna-marshall-31488691-500-404.png Jenna-marshall-that-girl-is-poison.jpg Pretty-little-liars-2x25-unmasked-jenna-marshall-cap-02.png Jennamarshal87.jpg Pretty-little-liars-2x13-the-first-secret-jenna-marshall-cap mid.jpg Jenna-Marshall.jpg Book Comparisons *In the books, her last name was Cavanaugh. In the show, it's Marshall. This means unlike her book counterpart she kept her original surname after her mom's marriage. *In the show, it is Jenna who has an obsession with Toby and she's the one who forced him into a sexual relationship. In the books, Jenna hates Toby because he forced her to have sex. *She planned the Jenna Thing in the book with Alison, whereas in the show, she was caught completely off guard by it. *She was not rivals with Alison in the books, but Courtney bullied her. *In the books, Jenna and Mona were best friends, where in the show they have little interaction. *In the books, Jenna is murdered by Alison and thrown into a ditch. In Season 4, she's almost killed at Emily's birthday party by Big A. *She was close friends with "Alison" in the books, so much that Jenna is the only one that knew they were twins (aside from the DiLaurentis' and Nick), whereas Alison and Jenna are enemies in the TV series. *Jenna's personality in the TV series is darker, whereas in the books she was more compassionate and understanding. *In the show, Jenna moves to Rosewood several months before The Jenna Thing and Alison's disappearance. But in the books, Jenna grew up in Rosewood, and has presumably lived there longer than Alison and Courtney had. Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:People with Affairs Category:LGBT Characters Category:N.A.T. Club Member Category:Antagonist Category:The Alliance Category:Victims of A Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series